Fallen Angel
by HP Girl 28
Summary: Hermonie saves a naive 10yearold Harry from a freak show and her family adopts him. But when strange people start to follow Hermonie's family, things start to happen. Magic, Harry with Wings, Takes place a year before Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The story: Fallen Angel

NO SLASH!

Summary : Hermonie saves a naive ten-year-old Harry from a Freak Show and her family adopts him. But when wierd people start following Hermonie, things start to happen.( Magic, Harry with Wings, Takes place when the gang are 10!)

I have writer's block on HP and the Vampire Queen. But I'll entertain ya's with a story from my old writing. I think I wrote this five years ago. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm a freak. Everyone calls me that. But I know my real name is Harry. My aont told me so before I was sent away "for good." 

My family. I never understood what a family is. Is a family a mommy and a daddy who love their own children very much and not others? I do not know.

I never been to a place call school before. But I was taught how to read words and how to spell it by Mrs. Cathy, the nice woman who danced while showing her belly before shows. She's gone now. Mr. Gross made her go away.

Mr. Gross was the man who my uncle gave me to. My uncle said this is where "freaks" are only allowed to stay. I do not know where I was but Mrs. Cathy told me that I was in a place called a "Freak Show."

Mr. Gross had many rules.

1) Always give the customers what they want.  
2) Make should you get money at every show.  
3) Let them see our "freakish parts"  
4) Do not do harm to any customer.  
5) Do not runaway.  
6) Speak to the people when told to.  
7) Do not use your real name, use your "other" name.

If one of the rules were broken we either do not get dinner, sleep, or get whipped by Mr. Gross.

I show the people my wings. My big white wings that the top is touching the back of my head and tips of my feathers reach down and touching my bottom. The same wing that are the reason that my family gave me away. My wings have one good use. When it was cold, I just sit on my bottom,squeeze my legs together and let my wings cover me from the winds.  
I always get alot of coins and Mr Gross always hug me and give me extra healthy food. He said that "Sweet Food will Kill you."

I was called little angel because of my very big wings. The people were always happy to see my wings so I do not do much.

I didn't like being in my cage though. Mr. Gross says it's for my safety and he is right.

I remembered a long time ago, when I was small. I would stand on the stage and let people see me. But one day a man came on the stage. I don't remember what happen but all I know was that I had survived with a big scar on my neck and cried because I could not speak anymore. I was given a cage with a big cot with sheets and hay that covered the floor so when I needed to use the potty, I just go on the floor.

I only wear a white robe that buttons up and on cold nights I was given underwearto keep my bottom warm.

I did not like the cage. I want to go outside and play but Mr. Gross said I could not. The bad man might come back and would try to hurt me. I promised I would not go outside but Mr. Gross had Mr. Big watch me from outside of my cage just in-case and to make sure no bad people could hurt me. I think Mr. Big does a very good job of protecting me from the other bad people but he doesn't protect me from himself. I did not like Mr. Big. He felt mean and he always looked at me like he was hungry. I think he would shallow me whole if he could. He always told Mr. Gross other stories about me which gave Mr.Big reasons to punish me. I don't like to be punish. It seem to me that it was not fair.

It's weird that I can not understand why? Why did I have wings? Why did mommy and daddy go away? Why was I all alone? But mostly... Why did Aont Petutina and Uncle Vernin not like me? I do not know. But I know one thing. Mrs. Cathy told me before she left, "I believe that you were sent here for a reason my Harry, my little angel. But you must alway pray to our Holy Father for a better future. For he help the blind see and lame walk!"

I pray every night in the quiet night but no one came... or no voice... or even another person like me to carry me away towards the Holy Father. I keep trying though.

I looked outside of the tent which covers my cage and watch the world beyond my cage.

We move time and time again from one place to another but today is really special! Today we are going to back to my old home town. London, my old home!


	2. Chapter 2

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks 


End file.
